User talk:Maartens
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 26 October 1987 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- So.it.goes.2512 (Talk) 02:07, July 11, 2011 Thanks Hi Maartens, Many thanks for joining John Peel Wiki and for your corrections and additions today. These are all much appreciated as we try and make the site as accurate as possible. It's especially great to get Unknown tracks identified. If you can sort them out, please also change the type from bold and delete the "Unknown" category at the bottom of the page. Many thanks again. Please get in touch if you need any help on the site. Cheers, Steve W 06:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Some stuff Hi Maartens, Many thanks for your message. Many points raised, so forgive me if I miss out something. Just as a general starter, this site developed as an offshoot of the Peel Mailing List to document the projects going on over there. If you are not a member of the list, you might find it interesting to join. As far as individual contributors to this site go, it is obviously open to anyone on the internet who comes upon it and wants to help out. I’m not sure if people currently working at the BBC would want to contribute, but they would be very welcome (and could choose any user name they want). As well as tracklistings, I hope eventually we will create a comprehensive online reference work, including extensive artist pages and information on other people with connections to Peel, as well as other aspects of his work and life – like a kind of mini-Wikipedia all about him and related areas. At the moment, only a basic start has been made on this, but if you feel like you’d like to contribute with new pages or information on any Peel-related subject, please feel free to start new pages, etc. There’s a Make A New Page guide with templates and stuff - you can also access this from the Help section in the menu. For example, on the VPRO front, we only have a very basic category page and little available audio or tracklistings. There is also a Dutch TV page – I don’t know if you could help out with more information on that. Basically, any Peel-related information is most welcome. You can get an idea what is already up by checking out the different sections of the menu at the top of every page. As far as correcting incorrect tracklistings, one advantage of having a wiki is being able to correct mistakes or add unknown information – so please feel free to go ahead and make changes. I know many people used to record Peel shows and I’m very happy some people still have their tapes so some record of his many years' radio work can be preserved. According to a recent message from Ken Garner to the Peel Mailing List, there are far more shows online (and documented on this site) than the BBC has in its own archives. Thanks again for your ongoing corrections of various pages. I hope you will enjoy using (and contributing to) the site. Cheers, Steve W 14:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Maartens, this is the other Steve, and the other half of the admin team here. I'm very grateful for your amendments to the tracklistings and I also find your comments and memories very interesting: I wouldn't mind using some of them elsewhere, if that's OK. I have a lot of BFBS that was sent to me by another fan from Germany, all of which will be appeearing here at some stage (along with some 83 compilations from much earlier), so feel free to add anything you want to the BFBS page please. You also hint that you didn't get rid of absolutely everything, am I reading you right? If so, it would certainly make a valuable contribution to this site if you would like to share the recordings you have left, that would be excellent! One area where we have unique contributions is in members of bands who did Peel sessions contributing emmoirs of their recording dates or experiences (see American TV Cops, Harvey's Rabbit and Tingle In The Netherlands, and this is an area that I definitely feel is to be encouraged. Once again, thanks for taking the trouble to contact us. All the best so.it.goes.2512 21:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC)